This project is concerned with obtaining a detailed description of vocal behavior of squirrel monkeys, including frequency of occurrence of defined microstructural features in a variety of behavioral contexts. Delineation of the relative contribution of genetic and environmental factors in the development of normal vocal behavior in infant monkeys is also an objective, and a breeding program has been initiated in which specified karyotypes and/or vocal traits are sought. The principal methods of sound analysis include the production of sound spectrograms by both analog (Voiceprint) and digital algorythms and the evaluation of feature variability by statistical techniques including non-linear mapping and signal averaging.